


La mejor cita en la historia humana

by rabbit_in_blue



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drag, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, The Tomas Crown affair reference, Undecover
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbit_in_blue/pseuds/rabbit_in_blue
Summary: Escribí esto para un prompt. Mousedetective en tumblr pidió un fic Sherlolly con  un beso torpe después de una primera cita en universo alternativo universitario.Mi lengua materna, por supuesto es el español, así que lo escribí así y luego hice la traducción para tumblr, cambie algunas cosas en la version anglo, si alguien gusta revisar esa también dejaré el link en las notas de abajo.Recuerden los kudos son lindos, pero son aun mejores los comentarios :*
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Kudos: 3





	La mejor cita en la historia humana

Era verdad que a sus 21 años, Sherlock Holmes no había tenido la oportunidad de ir en muchas citas, bueno, tal vez había tenido oportunidad, pero no había estado realmente interesado. Su relación con Violet Hunter aquel verano permaneció en la escala platónica del espectro, hasta el día que ella regresó a París. Nadie podía decir en honestidad que él y Irene Adler hubiesen estado saliendo el tiempo que duró lo que fuera que haya sido eso, y cierto, salió un par de veces con Janine Hawkins, pero los motivos ulteriores tras esas invitaciones además de la grand cantidad de narcóticos que requirió sacarlas a flote, posiblemente las descalificaban en la cuenta. No, Sherlock no tenía mucha experiencia en citas. No era un Don Juan, como su amigo John Watson, ni un romántico empedernido como el Sargento Lestrde.

Bajo su propia admisión, las novias no era su área, y sin embargo en esta noche, alumbrados caminado bajo los faroles del campus, Sherlock estaba seguro de haber tenido la mejor cita en la historia de la humanidad.

Durante el transcurso de la velada, fue brillante, ingenioso, y totalmente deslumbró a la chica con sus habilidades deductivas y razonamiento superior. Ella por su parte se comportó calidad, receptiva, dulce y hermosa, incluso exhibió atisbos de genialidad ella misma, al demostrar certeras capacidades de síntesis y análisis, algo que, de este día en adelante sería considerado por Sherlock como el atributo más sensual que puede poseer una mujer.

Aún reían cuando atravesaron la puerta de los dormitorios.

—¿Cómo supiste que el verdadero plan de Crown era intercambiar las pinturas?— preguntó Molly risueña al detenerse frente a la puerta de su dormitorio

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que fue el puño de su camisa?— respondió Sherlock obsequiándola con una sonrisa satisfecha y engredida

—El puño de su… ¿camisa?— replicó Molly cuya expresión se torno en total confusión, antes de que la revelación la azotara de golpe. Sherlock veía orgulloso como su rostro se volvía a iluminar, y la dulce sonrisa de Molly Hooper retornaba una vez más a sus labios, sus pequeños dulces labios—¡Claro!— grita ella de repente— El puño de su camisa… — repitie una vez más mirándolo como si recién completara un complejo problema matemático. Un sentimiento de profunda satisfacción baña internamente a Sherlock de pies a cabeza, sus hijos serán sencillamente excepcionales, ganarán al menos un Premio Nobel cada uno… —Tienes razón, ¿sabes?— explica Molly interrumpiendolo en ese tren de pensamiento —Puede ser realmente obvio si tu solo observas. Claro, es fácil para ti, los demás tenemos que correr la milla extra…

Esto es todo, pensó Sherlock, el momento de hacer su jugada. Tenía que ir por ello y besarla, era ahora o nunca.

Con la destreza y agilidad de un felino, Sherlock acortó la brecha entre ambos.

—Me alegra saber que pasaste un buen rato, Molly Hooper— dice Sherlock con una sonrisa, mientras comienza a calcular el ángulo de inclinación idela para poder besarla Molly es corta de estatura, por lo que necesita proceder con extrema precisión de forma que queden en una posición cómoda para ambos.

—Lo hice— responde ella, sin en ningún momento dejar de sonreír o perder contacto visual con él— Incluso cuando no fue nada de lo que esperaba…

—¿Qué era lo que esperabas?— pregunta el hombre inocentemente mientras sutil y discretamente se prepara desliza sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

—No lo sé– responde ella dejando escapar una risita. —Creí que... no sé… que tal vez iríamos en una cita…

Para Sherlock el mundo se congela en ese instante, el instinto de vuela o lucha pega en sus entrañas, definitivamente preferiría huir, pero su cuerpo no responde, a penas y se maneja para evitar tocarla como estaba a punto. Su mente corre a billones de millas por segundo y regresa en blanco. Él está sólo ahí, entrando en pánico —¿Qué quieres decir?— responde cuando finalmente articular un pensamiento concreto.

—Bueno…— empieza Molly, algo preocupada —Cuando me pediste encontrarte en el museo… yo… yo... pensé… — una ola de mortificación va lavando rápidamente su cara —Bueno, pensé que estabas invitando a salir…— ahora ella se muerde los labios, claramente avergonzada de su confesión, al grado de no poder seguir sosteniendo su mirada en él... Genial, además de todo, ahora ella cree haber hecho algo mal… y esto es por lo que chicas y citas son definitivamente no su área…

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no fue una cita?— se sorprende a sí mismo al preguntar…

—¿Lo fue? — cuestiona ella. Parece que ya puede mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente

—¡Por supuesto que lo fue!— responde el hombre sonando más exasperado de lo que era su intención mostrar. —¡Me tomo semanas encontrar el caso perfecto para invitarte a salir! ¿Por qué demonios pensarías que no era una cita?

—Yo… yo…— Genial, ahora está nerviosa —N… no… no lo sé… se sentía como una cita al principio, ya… sabes, antes de la policía, la persecución y todo eso…

—¿Es el drag?

—T… tal vez… un poco… No, no me mal entiendas, creo que te ves genial, de verdad… I te mueves tan bien en tacones, que estoy casi celosa... Quiero decir, no puedo creer que caminaras desde el museo hasta aquí con ellos puestos, menos que persiguieras a un hombre por tres pisos del museo sin perder siquiera un paso… No, no diría que fue el drag… tal vez un poco, no, no lo sé… Quizás... quizás tuvo más que ver la parte donde estuviste coqueteando con el señor Crown…

—No lo estaba.

—Sí, lo hiciste.

Sherlock duda por un segundo, —Tal vez un poco, pero todo fue parte del caso...— resuelve finalmente.

—Bueno, ese es un gran no no, cuando estás en una cita, ¿sabes? coquetear con alguien más…— Sherlock no puede evitar notar que ha sido Molly quien esta vez ha cerrado la distancia entre ellos, el duda en tocarla y opta por comenzar a calcular el ángulo de inclinación idela para un beso, cuando los brazos de ella se enredan en su cuello y lo tiran hacia abajo para que sus labios choquen en un torpe incómodo, y absolutamente brillante y gloriosos beso.

Cierto, Sherlock Holmes no tiene mucha experiencia en citas, pero ésta seguro de algo, esta tiene que ser la mejor cita en la historia de la humanidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Si quiere checar la version anglo, sigue este link
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414372


End file.
